


I'd Gamble on Sleeping Beauty

by ApprenticedMagician



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Not Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticedMagician/pseuds/ApprenticedMagician
Summary: “Let’s say I do sleep the night through – what are the odds you’re still here when I wake up?”Ronan shrugged. “Worse the longer you sleep. Better the more skin you show.”





	I'd Gamble on Sleeping Beauty

Nothing in Ronan’s dreams can offer a sight quite like this: Joseph Kavinsky is sprawled beside him with every part of his body turned towards Ronan, as if a second gravity exists between them in sleep.

He reaches out a hand to gently play with the hair on Joseph’s head, soft and bouncy without any product to mould and style it. Joseph lets out a heavy exhale and Ronan shies away, worried he’s woken him and ruined the moment but Joseph continues to rest. His skin is warm and his face is relaxed, softened into the youth he is without all the posturing he uses to distract himself and others.

During the day, Joseph becomes Kavinsky, a Raven boy among Raven boys; his actions are mindless because all effects are inconsequential when you’re rich and high beyond reason. The only thing that really threatens him is the possibility to lose at a gamble – whether it be his money, his life, or trouble with the authorities. Nothing else – no drug, no toxin, no dream thing – runs sweeter in Kavinsky’s blood than a gamble.

All of that thrill fades away when he rests – _truly_ rests – for a night without thieving. It hadn’t been easy to convince him, not until Ronan stumbled upon the right angle:

 _“Let’s say I_ do _sleep the night through – what are the odds you’re still here when I wake up?”_

_Ronan shrugged. “Worse the longer you sleep. Better the more skin you show.” It was ambiguous but Kavinsky wasn’t a fan of strong odds._

_His lips curled into a Cheshire grin, betraying his interest. “You know me so well, church boy. Alright,” he said, downing the last of his whiskey, leaning in close so Ronan could smell it, “let’s get normal and sleep a night through. No thieving.”_

_Ronan quirked an eyebrow at that. “Think you can do it?”_

_“Stick around,” Kavinsky challenged, stripping off his shirt and standing to lead them to his bedroom, “I’ll show you I can.”_

“You gonna stare at my sleeping beauty all day, Lynch?”

Startled out of his musing, Ronan makes a face and resists the urge to tug Joseph’s hair or flick his nose. Despite his restraint, Joseph grins like a Cheshire cat, which he has no business doing, considering he hasn’t bothered to open his eyes yet. He’s probably been awake for a while, lying in wait for Ronan to do something stupid. _Like play with his hair._

“As if,” Ronan scoffs, shoving at a bare shoulder and a little embarrassed to be caught doing something so _gay_. It doesn’t dislodge the grin on his partner-in-bed, but Joseph does end up shifting onto his back, arms and legs stretching and popping before he falls relaxed again, eyes still stubbornly closed.

“You better kiss me then,” Joseph teases, hand blindly reaching out to bat at Ronan’s face. He misses by a few inches the first time. “Otherwise, I might be useless the entire day.”

“What?!” Ronan sputters, talking around the hand in his face, “Joe, that’s not fair! I have _plans_ for us today!”

“I know,” he laughs. “But sleeping beauty didn’t get out of bed for ‘plans’ – so pucker up, buttercup.”

Ronan smiles despite himself. Joseph’s playful nature isn’t as rare as it used to be but it’s still a stark contrast to never-once-sober Kavinsky that Ronan had met in university. It makes him proud and pleased to remember how far Joseph’s come and how hard he’s fought.

Still, he has to stand his ground or Joseph will _never_ let the day unfold. “You know that sleeping beauty didn’t wake from a kiss in the original, right? She woke up because of labour from a forced pregnancy.”

Joseph shrugs his shoulders. “You wanna make a baby, you go right ahead. Won’t hear any complaints from me.”

Ronan chuckles a bit under his breath but leans over anyway. “You’re a dork,” he whispers, right before he brings his lips down to wake his ‘sleeping’ princess.

He can feel Joseph’s smile soften, lips reshaping to kiss back, teeth parting to invite nips and nibbles and tongues. He can feel Joseph’s hands coming alive too, wandering the planes and valleys of his shoulders, his chest, his tattoo; one running lower, strong grip working a massage and encouraging more thinking along the lines of baby-making. One squeeze in the right place has Ronan moaning like some cheap harlot and that brings back Joseph’s grin in full force. Ronan retaliates by smacking his hand away and blowing long and hard in Joseph’s face.

To startled, blinking, beautiful blue-green eyes, Ronan says, “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty,” and then rolls off the mattress before Joseph can persuade him into any detours.

He can hear Joseph tossing the sheets around and muttering (loudly), “What’s the point of going to church if you haven’t sinned first?”

Smiling at his dresser – the surprise will be ruined if Joseph finds out too early that they aren’t going to church this Sunday – Ronan innocently lilts, “Help me with these pants? You know they never zip up right.”

There’s a thud as Joseph trips over himself in his haste and Ronan laughs; it’s nice to be reminded that he’s not the only fool in this relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I meant to write angst for these two but it turned into this fluffy mess instead. Oh well! There's not enough fluff written for this ship anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
